Mystérieuse prophétie
by YeonMee
Summary: Harry reçoit une mystérieuse prophétei. Celle que lui a présentée Dumbledore at'elle vraiment existé?
1. Chapter 1

**MYSTERIEUSE PROPHETIE**

Disclaimer : ils sont à J.K.Rowling et tout le blablabla….

Indications : Dans cette fic, Dumby est méchant, Voldy devient l'amant de Harry et Malfoy devient son ami. Par contre, ici, Ron et Hermy ne sont plus ses amis ; et Harry change de maison. J'ADORE !

_$...$ Fourchelang_

_#...# Pensées de Harry_

**CHAPITRE 1 : Qui ?**

Harry était en vacances depuis maintenant 1mois. Harry Potter, était maintenant majeur, et avait décidé de reprendre de la maison Square Grimmaud, et y avait emménagé. Il faisait à présent ce qu'il voulait. Il avait changé entièrement sa garde-robe, et s'était entraîné énormément depuis la fin des cours. Il avait ainsi développé une fine musculature, mais restait mince ; et on pouvait remarquer qu'il était devenu très séduisant. Il portait maintenant des chemises ouvertes sur le haut, ou des t-Shirt avec des jeans moulants noirs. Il avait également laissé pousser ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, et avait posé un sortilège qui lui avait permis de ne plus porter ses lunettes, et laissait désormais libre accès à ses yeux émeraude.

Il soupira, et se laissa aller sous le filet d'eau chaude qui coulait. Il avait emménagé une salle souterraine de duel, et s'était entraîné pendant deux heures. Il avait développé le combat à mains armées et à mains nues. Il avait gardé l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, qui lui était apparue dans le Choixpeaux en deuxième année, et maîtrisait également la magie runique, sans baguette et ancienne, bien que cette dernière soit extrêmement compliquée. Il s'était également découvert un don pour la maîtrise animagus et des éléments.

Il avait plusieurs animagus, ce qui était très rare, cela n'était arrivé qu'à Merlin et maîtrisait trois éléments, fait également rarissime.

Il se transformait en panthère noire, en licorne, et, étrangement, en Basilic ; et utilisait le vent, l'air et le feu.

Il sortit de la douche, et ses sécha. Il enfila rapidement des vêtements, et alla réveiller Sihla, serpent de glace, qu'il avait acheté il y avait un an. Il l'adorait, les serpents étaient des animaux loyaux, courageux, rusés et intelligents. Lorsqu'il était triste, il se confiait plus volontiers à Sihla qu'à Hedwige. De plus, il comprenait Sihla.

_- Sihla ! Réveilles-toi, Sihla, c'est l'heure de manger !_

_- Mmmm… Harry, putain je dormais !_

Harry rigola. Il la trouvait vraiment marrante. Son opinion n'avait pas été partagée par tout le monde. Ron lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était venimeuse, dangereuse, et que cela montrait le côté « noir » de Harry. Hermione avait hoché la tête et avait approuvé le choix de Harry, du moins « que ça le rendait heureux ».

_- Réveilles-toi, on va MANGER ! répéta Harry en appuyant sur le dernier mot_

Sihla se réveilla alors totalement

_- Humm, manger…_

_- Tu es un vrai ventre ambulant, toi…_

_- que veux-tu, 'Ry, tu ne comprends rien aux bienfaits de la nourriture._

Elle le suivit hors de la chambre. Harry s'installa à table et commença à manger. Sihla sortit chasser les rats et les souris aux alentours.

Elle revint une heure après. Harry s'était déjà remis au travail et lisait un livre de Potions, sur l' _Auseh_ , potion qui permettait de changer d'apparence.

_- Bien mangé, Sihla ?_

_- Oui ! répondit celle-ci avec un…sourire ? gourmand_

_- Alors ?_

_- Trois rats et deux petites souris. Succulentes._

_- Je vois ça._

Sihla retourna se coucher au pied de la cheminée et s'endormit.

L'horloge sonna onze heures.

_# Je devrais peut-être aller me coucher… #_

Il transporta Sihla sur son lit, se dévêtit et se coucha.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par une petite langue fourchue qui lui chatouillait le visage.

_- Réveilles-toi, 'Ry._

_- Mmmm, j'arrive._

Sihla et Harry se levèrent et allèrent manger.

Au milieu du petit déjeuner, Harry vit un hibou s'approcher, et lui ouvrit la fenêtre. Le hibou laissa tomber une lettre et repartit.

Il déplia le parchemin, et lut une étrange prophétie

**Le jour où le ying rencontrera le yang**

**Le jour où le Bien et le Mal s'aimeront**

**Ce jour, la vérité viendra**

**Et le monde pourra vivre**

**Sans craintes ni peur**

**L'Elu disparaîtra**

**Les Ténèbres disparaîtront**

**Pour ne former plus qu'un**

Harry relut plusieurs fois cette prophétie, ne comprenant rien.

_- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_

_- C'est une prophétie, qu'on vient de déposer, mais j'y comprends rien._

_- Dis moi ça dit quoi ?_

Harry lui répéta en Fourchelang la prophétie. Sihla réfléchit, et

_- Peut-être que ça veut dire que tu dois t'allier au psycopathe_

_- Hein ?_

_- « le jour où le ying et le yang… le jour où le Bien et le mal s'aimeront… » ça veut forcément dire ça !_

_- Bah, euh… ça peut pas désigner quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_- Bah non, idiot !_

_- Et puis c'est pas logique, après il est dit que l'Elu et les Ténèbres disparaîtront !_

_- Rien de plus logique. C'est la personne de l'Elu qui disparaîtra, mais il restera la personne de Harry Potter, juste Harry. Et pour les Ténèbres, elles disparaîtront pour ne laisser que Tom Jedusor._

_- Tu parles comme Trelawney. Prophétie par-là, prophétie par-ci…_

_- Rencontre le, Harry et improvises !_

_- Tu crois, il va me jeter des Doloris._

_- Beh non, il peut être… comment dire, compréhensif, des fois ?_

_- Mouais, m'étonnerait._

_- Mais n'averti personne_

_- OK j'irais voir face de Serpent, mais tu viendras avec moi._

_- Tu as peur sans moi ? ricana Sihla_

_- Si c'est ça je te laisse sans nourriture pendant mon « voyage »_

_- Hein, quoi ? Non, no, je plaisantais, je viens, je viens… cria Sihla_

Harry rit doucement, et tapota la tête du serpent.

Il prépara durant le reste de sa journée quelques vêtements et des livres de potions, de combats et d'autres.

Le soir, soupira, et emmena avec lui une Sihla plus qu'excitée à la perspective de voir ce sorcier dont tout le monde disait tant de mal.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Suite, je sais pas quand….

Non, je plaisante, je vais faire le début de la rencontre avec Tommy !

--------------------------------------------------------------

Il transplana devant le QG de Voldemort. Il serra sa baguette, sur ses gardes. Il vit une robe noire, devant lui, et stupéfixia rapidement le mangemort, qui s'avérait être Nott.

Il passa devant lui en lui adressant un sourire narquois, et entra.

Il rencontra de nombreux mangemorts sur son passage, mais à chaque fois ceux-ci se faisaient projetés à terre, dès qu'ils s'approchaient trop de lui. En vérité, c'était Sihla, qui par ses nombreux pouvoirs, établissait un bouclier puissant autour d'eux.

Il arriva devant la salle de Voldemort, se laissant guider par son aura et entra prudemment.

- Potter, que me vaut ta visite ?

- Rien de particulier, juste ça, lança nonchalamment Harry en lui faisant parvenir la prophétie.

Voldemort, enfin Tom (car apparemment il avait repris son apparence), la lut, et blêmit. Il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune Potter, et le trouva plutôt bien foutu. Il entrevit une tête de serpent.

Sihla regardait le mage noir dont on lui avait souvent parlé, et le trouvait plutôt pas mal.

_- Qui es-tu ?_

_- Sihla_

_- Tu es le serpent de Potter ?_

_- Oui. Où est nagini ?_

_- Comment sais-tu ?_

_- Harry m'a raconté pour le cimetière en quatrième année_

_- Je vois. Nagi'_

_- Voici nos invités. Potter et son serpent Sihla_

_- Ohoh ! Tu es un serpent de glace ? s'étonna Nagini, un peu effrayée, les serpents de glace étaient les plus puissants, et elle-même les craignait_

_- Oui, tu as peur_

_- Un peu, avoua Nagini_

_- Pourtant nous ne sommes pas méchants_

Les deux sorciers suivaient avec intérêt le dialogue entre les deux serpents, oubliant qu'ils étaient ennemis.

Soudain, Voldemort fit sursauter Harry

- Potter, on doit parler…

Suite, bientôt… Niark Niark je suis sadique…


	2. un contrat

**MYSTERIEUSE PROPHETIE**

**NDA : Merci pour vos reviews, surtout Gryffondor et Lunicorne qui lisent régulièrement mes fics !**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Bisoux tout le monde !**

_$..$ Fourchelang_

_#...# Pensées de Harry_

_§…§ Pensées de Voldy chéri_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 2 : Le Contrat**

- Potter, il faut qu'on parle…

Harry détourna subitement les yeux des serpents qui avaient plutôt l'air de bien s'entendre, et suivit Voldemort qui n'avait pas attendu son consentement pour sortir.

De dos Voldemort avait plutôt un petit cul bien foutu… Il commençait à bander.

_# Merde ! Je suis en train de fantasmer sur Voldemort ! Bon, on se calme. Pensons à Hermione avec Ron … oh non ça marche pas… ben euh Lucius Malfoy et … DOBBY ! Ouf c'est passé… # _

Harry baissa les yeux et put constater qu'effectivement toute trace d'excitation avait disparue.

( NDA : Dsl mais il fallait vraiment mettre une image _refroidissante_. Ca me plaît pas plus qu'à vous de mettre mon beau Lucius avec Dobby… berk  )

Il fut tiré de son occupation fort _intéressante_ par son hôte qui ouvrit une lourde porte.

Ils entrèrent et Harry fut stupéfait de voir que cette pièce ne collait pas du tout au style avada-kédavrisant de Tommy. La pièce était recouvertes de tapisseries aux couleurs chaudes et dégageait une impression de bien-être.

- Potter, ferme ta bouche, ça t'évitera de gober les mouches.

- Hein ? Ah, euh…

Harry rougit et Voldemort nota qu'il était sexy quand… _§ Minute… Potter et sexy ça va pas dans la même phrase ! Faut que je retourne voir mon psy… Ah si, je sais pourquoi je suis bizarre, j'ai pas pris mes médicaments anti-folie ce matin. Ohlala, faut plus que je les oublie… §_ ( NDA : Non, je plaisante, enlevez-les les 2 dernières phrases.  )

- Bon Potter, faut qu'on règle quelques petites choses…

_# Pas si con le Voldy #_

- T'es pas aussi con que t'en as l'air Voldychou !

Le Voldychou en fut sur le cul ! Le gamin avait du culot… S'il n'avait pas été aussi stupéfait du 'petit surnom' que lui avait donné Harry il l'aurait sûrement attaché et tortué avec délectation depuis un bout bout de temps.

Heureusement cela ne marcha pas longtemps, un mage noir ne se laisse pas marcher dessus par un petit morveux ! ( NDA : Dis pas des choses fausses, Voldy ! C'est moi l'auteure, alors pendant le lemon, eh ben je ferai exprès de mettre 'Riry au-dessus ! )

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_Voldy : NAN !Tu ferais pas ça !_

_Moi i.e l'auteure : Bien sûr que si, si je veux. C'est moi qui écrit la fic !_

_Voldy : Mais … c'est moi le plus vieux ! Alors je suis forcément au-dessus ! _

_L'auteure : Et alors ? De toute façon soit tu te la fermes, soit je te castre ! Compris ?_

_Harry : Mais… mais si tu le castres, il pourra plus me servir !_

_Voldy : Eh ! Mais je veux pas être ton jouet sexuel, moi ! Va voir Snape !_

_Harry : C'est vrai que Snape est pas mal, mais c'est pas lui qui me fait…_

_L'auteure : VOS GUEULES ! Sinon je vous castre tous les 2 !  et après je vous étripe, je vous éviscère, lentement… bref, revenons à notre histoire..  ( les chtis sourires, c'est pas un peu sadique ?) _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sais-tu à qui tu parles, Potter ? demanda Voldemort en s'approchant dangereusement de notre Sauveur international.

- Mais à toi, Voldychou ! Bon, c'est quoi les choses à mettre au point ?

Là, dire que Tom était soufflé était un euphémisme. Le gamin n'était qu'un sale… Mais bon dans sa grande bonté inhabituelle, il se retint de le coller au mur pour le torturer…

_§ J'ai fait LA bonne action de l'année ! ALLELUIA ! §_

- Bon, pour commencer je crois que tu ne sais pas trop mes vraies motivations dans cette guerre.

- Tuer les gens, demanda sarcastiquement Harry

_§ Salazar, cet air Slythy c'est… excitant §_

- Non, j'ai eu une enfance difficile et j'ai voulu me venger du mal que les Moldus m'avaient fait. Je veux qu'ils puissent nous regarder sans dégoût. De plus, je veux que les 'non-humains' comme ton ami Lupin puissent se montrer sans subir les représailles des autres.

_§ Je suis vraiment un saint homme ! __O:-) §_

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ?

_§ TOI ! C'est pas normal, normalement c'est ado que ma libido aurait du se déclencher, pas à 90ans passés !§ _( NDA : On s'en fout de ta vie sexuelle, Voldy ! )

- Un contrat.Il nous obligera à ne pas nous entretuer, et tu devras me rendre visite à chaque fois que je t'enverrai un Portoloin ;

- Et ces petites… 'visites' seront utiles à quoi ?

- Tu me parleras de ta vie : tes emmerdes, tes activités, tes cours, tes notes… bref ce que tu veux. Et moi je te parlerai de ma vie, et de mes raids, si jamais tu veux tuer quelques uns de mes mangemorts …

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober tout ça ?

- Vu la 'prophétie', il grimaça légèrement, il semblerait que tu n'aies pas trop le choix !

- Mon 'autre partie' pourrait être Snape, ou Malfoy, ou…

- On verra en temps voulu, Potter.

_- Vous avez fini de parler ?_

_- Eh, Nag' ils se sont mêmes pas entretuer !_

_- Ouais, c'est un exploit !_

les deux serpents pouffaient de rire sous les yeux quelques peu éberlués de Voldemort et exorbités de Harry

----------------------------------------------------------

Pardon, pardon ! Je ferai plus la prochaine fois !

REVIEWS !

...Je crois que j'ai pris trop de whisky dans mon petit déjeuner, ce matin vu la partie du milieu...


End file.
